The five ancient God cards
by grimy2000
Summary: In the time of great Egypt, the three great Gods roam the planet. The Pharoah sealed them with the help of the two Celestial Gods.


This story takes place about a year after Battle City. Yugi and Joey are at Yugi's Grampa's Card Store admiring the new set that came out.  
  
Joey: "Man, Yug these new cards are awesome. I wish I had enough money to by some of these."  
  
Grandpa: "There is one thing I can do for you Joey. How about this. If you can defeat me I will let you have any card on display."  
  
Joey: "You really mean it. Alright, you're on gramps."  
  
10 minutes later, a dueling table was set with Joey and Yugi's grandfather on either side.  
  
Grampa: "Alright Joey, I will go first. I will summon Sangan monster in defence mode and play 1 card face-down."  
  
As Joey drew his card, he can't seem to stop grinning.   
  
Joey: "Alright Gramps, here goes. I will play the magic card Giant Trunade so say goodbye to your face down card. Now I will summon Axe Raider in attack mode. Now Axe Raider destroy his Sangan with your mighty Axe. Alright. Now I will put this card face down on the field."  
  
Grandpa: "Thank you Joey for activating Sangan's special ability. Now I can seach for any monster with an attack of 1500 or less and add it to my hand. I will choose the right leg of the forbidden".  
  
When Joey saw that card he was in shock. Did Yugi's Grandpa have another set of exodia.  
  
Joey: "This will be harder than I thought."  
  
Grandpa: "Ok Joey. My turn. First I will draw and then I will put this monster in face-down defence mode and play this card face-down. Your turn."  
  
Joey: 'I need to get his life points to zero before he assembles Exodia.'  
  
Joey: "Alright come on heart of the cards."  
  
As Joey drew his card, he focused and came up with a strategy.  
  
Joey: "My first move will be to get rid of your defence. I will play the magic card Nobleman of Crossout. This card allows me to target a face down monster on the field and removes it from play."  
  
As Mr. Moto was putting his Witch of the Black Forest in the remove from play area, he had a small smile on his face. He was proud of his move since if he would've attacked he would had have 3 pieces of Exodia.  
  
Joey: "Ok. Now for my next move. I will summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode. Now, Gearfried attack his life points directly."  
  
Yugi: "Joey, don't your making a mistake"  
  
Grandpa: "Sorry Joey, but you activated my trap card. Magic Cylinder. Say goodbye to 1800 or your lifepoints."  
  
Joey: "Damn. I'm not down yet, I will now attack you directly with Axe Raider. And I will end my turn by placing this card face-down."  
  
(LP Grandpa: 3300 Joey: 3200)  
  
Mr. Moto drew Change of Heart and saw a very nice combination which would win him the duel. In his hand was Royal Magical Library, ButterFly Dagger - Elma, the head, left and right leg of Exodia.  
  
Grandpa: "Sorry for doing this but I will now play the combination that will win this..."  
  
Joey: "Not so fast Gramps. You triggered my trap Drop Off which discards the card you just drew."  
  
Grandpa: "Nice going Joey. Now I discard Change of Heart and then I will summon Royal Magical Library in defence mode. I end my turn."  
  
Yugi: "Come on Joey, keep at it."  
  
Joey: "Relax Joey. I can do this." Joey drew Panther Warrior and none of his monsters can get through his defence. "I will now summon Panther Warrior in attack mode and put one card face-down on the field end my turn."  
  
(LP Grandpa: 3300 Joey: 3200)  
  
Grandpa: "Ok, Joey here goes. I will now draw and play the magic card Pot of Greed." Mr. Moto drew two cards and put one card face down. "And then I will play the magic card Painful Choice. Now I will show you five cards from my deck and you must choose one card that will be put in my hand." The five cards were Monster Reborn, The left and right arm of the forbidden one, Graceful Charity and Breaker the Magical Warrior.  
  
Joey: "Ok I choose Breaker the Magical Warrior." Mr. Moto put the rest of the cards in his graveyard.   
  
Grandpa: "Ok I will now play the magic card Butterfly Dagger - Elma and equip it to my Royal Magical Library. And because my Library has 3 counters on it I get to draw a card. And the card I drew is Nimble Momonga and I will put it in defence mode."  
  
Joey: "Alright my turn Gramps. Ok come on heart of the cards." Joey drew the monster that would clear the field of his monsters. "Alright here goes I now summon Hayabusa Knight in Attack Mode."  
  
Grandpa: "It's time for me to win. I activate the trap card Backup Soldier. It allows to return 3 monsters in the graveyard with attacks that are 1500 and below to my hand. I choose the tow pieces that are left for Exodia. I'm sorry Joey."  
  
When Mr. Moto was about to take the two remaining pieces, Joey flipped his Big Burn trap card.  
  
Joey: "Excuse me but yu haven't won yet. This trap card will now remove from play every monster from each others graveyards. Since I don't have any monsters in my graveyard I don't lose any but since you have the two remaining pieces in your graveyard they are now removed from play. Now this duel continues."  
  
Grandpa: "Joey that was a very good move."  
  
Yugi: "Alright Joey. I didn't you had that card."  
  
Joey: "I got it last week from some kid. My turn isn't done yet. I play the magic card United we Stand and equip it too my Panther Warrior. Alright now for the assault, Axe Raider will destroy you Nimble Momonga."  
  
Grandpa: "You just triggered his special ability. I gain 1000 lifepoints and then I get to summon 2 more to the field in defence mode."  
  
Joey: "No problem, Hayabusa Knight will now destroy the other two Nimble Momonga. I will sacrifice Axe Raider so my Panther Warrior can destroy your Library and my Iron Knight will attack your lifepoints directly. And that ends my turn."  
  
(LP Grandpa: 4500 Joey: 3200)  
  
Grandpa: "I will now draw and summon Injection Fairy Lilly to the field in attack mode. I will pay 2000 Lifepoints to increase her attack to 3400 and she will attack your Hayabusa Knight. And I will end my turn."  
  
(LP Grandpa: 2500 Joey: 800)  
  
Joey: 'Damn it. I can beat Yugi's grandpa. I just need the right card in my hand. Common heart of the cards'  
  
Joey drew his card and got Goblin Attack Force.  
  
Joey: "Alright I can't wait to get that new card you promised me. Ok here is my final move. I will play the magic card Block Attack to put your Injection Fairy Lilly in defence mode. And then I will summon Goblin Attack Force in Attack Mode. Now My Goblin Attack Force will destroy your Fairy and I will then sacrifice my Gearfried to allow my Panther Warrior to attack you directly and win me the duel."   
  
(LP Grandpa: 0 Joey: 800)  
  
Joey: "Alright I win"  
  
Yugi: "Nice job Joey."  
  
Grandpa: "And as promise I will now give you a free card from the new series. Here you go choose."  
  
On the table were three very rare cards. Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the End, Dark Magician of Chaos and Guardian Angel Joan. As he was about too choose his sister, Serenity, and Tea walked in. They were talking about how to play Duel Monsters.  
  
Tea: "Hey Yugi, Hey Joey. What's up."  
  
Joey: "Nothing much. I'm just about to choose a rare card from the new set to put in my deck."  
  
Serenity: "Really, that is awesome Joey. Tea was just telling me some strategies for Duel Monsters and I've decided to play. I don't have any good cards yet but that's why I am here."  
  
Grandpa: "Well how about this Joey. Choose your card and then I will give Serenity and Yugi the other two cards."  
  
Joey, Yugi and Serenity: "Really?"  
  
Grandpa: "Sure why not. Yugi needs some new cards for this series and since Serenity just started dueling I may as well give her a headstart. Alright Joey, come on and choose."  
  
Joey: "Ok here goes. Ini mini miny. One patatoe, two patatoe, three patatoe. Ah screw it. I will take the Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning."  
  
Grandpa: "Ok so here you go Joey. Now Yugi I'm sure you want the Dark Magician of Chaos since you love Dark Magician and since you like fairies Serenity I will give you Guardian Angel Joan."  
  
All together: "Thank you."  
  
Joey: "Alright come on guys let's go work on our new decks. I can't wait to put this baby to work."  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
